Te tenir la main
by ooelisa
Summary: Un one shot qui se passe aprés le jeu.SPOIL


Te tenir la main

C'est ma première fic sur Eternal Sonata,elle est centrée sur Piccolo et Salsa.

C'était un jour normal aprés leur victoire sur le compte et la mort de Frédéric et Allegretto et Polka filait le parfait amour et se voyaient tout les jours.

De son coté,Piccolo allait souvent a la forêt d'Agogo Salsa avait beaucoup insisté pour qu'il vienne la voir elle et Marcia

Marcia était en train de préparer une soupe pendant que Salsa attendait que Piccolo arrive et quelque minutes plus tard

Piccolo arriva et Salsa courut vers lui

Salsa:Piccolo

Piccolo:Oh non,elle vas pas recommencer comme a chaque...

Salsa sauta au cou de Piccolo et ce dernier tomba

Piccolo:..fois

En effet chaque fois que Piccolo arrivait dans la forêt,Salsa lui sauta au cou et le pauvre tomba par terre mais il avait prit l'habitude

Salsa:Je suis tellement contente de te revoir

Piccolo:Salsa,je viens presque tout les jours

Marcia arriva

Marcia:Vous venez manger

Salsa:Ah génial,je mourrais de faim

Salsa couru vers sa maison

Piccolo(en se relevant):Salsa ne changera jamais

Marcia:Je sais bien

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison

Dans la maison

Salsa était déjà a table

Salsa:On a quoi ce midi?

Marcia:Une bonne soupe que j'ai faîte

Salsa:J'ai hâte de la gouter

Plus tard

Piccolo et les jumelles mangèrent la soupe en discutant

Piccolo:Alors comment vas la forêt?

Marcia:Elle vas bien et depuis que les mines du Mont Rock ont fermés,il y beaucoup d'Agogos

Salsa:Et de ton coté comment ça vas?

Piccolo:Bien,Retto et Polka filent le parfait amour et ils sont heureux

Salsa(avec des coeurs autour d'elle):L'amour c'est si beau

Marcia:Et vous avez arrêter de voler?

Piccolo:Oui maintenant que tout le monde peut se nourrir,tout vas bien a Ritardando

Salsa:Que de bonnes nouvelles

Au fait comment vas la vielle dame?

Piccolo:Harpe?Elle se comporte toujours mystérieusement avec et devant Jazz

Salsa:Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a quand elle le voit?

Ils continuérent de discuter et aprés avoir fini,ils débarassérent leurs bols de soupe

Salsa:Qu'est qu'on fait aujourd'hui?

Marcia:Salsa,je dois faire un peu de ménage

Salsa:Et je fais quoi,moi?

Marcia:Tu peux m'aider

Salsa:J'ai pas envie

Piccolo:Pourquoi,on se baladerait pas?

Salsa(étonnée):Toi et moi

Marcia:Qu'est qu'il y a Salsa?

Salsa:Rien

Piccolo et Salsa sortirent de la maison

Salsa:Bien c'est moi qui donnent les ordres

Piccolo:Pourquoi?

Salsa:Je suis la plus grande

Piccolo:Tu es la plus grande parce que tu as un chapeau

Salsa:Et alors

Piccolo fit la tête

Salsa(en lui murmurant a l'oreille):J'ai quelque chose a te montrer

Piccolo suivit Salsa

Après avoir marché pendant 10 minutes,ils arrivérent devant un lac ou on pouvait voir autour des arbres et des fleurs

Piccolo:Ouah

Salsa:Qu'est que tu en pense?

Piccolo:C'est magnifique,il faut que j'en prenne une photo

Il sortit son appareil mais il n'y avait plus de péllicule

Piccolo:Mince,j'aurais pu le montrer a Retto

Salsa:N'en parle a personne s'il te plaît

Piccolo:Pourquoi?

Salsa:C'est mon jardin secret

Piccolo:Ce sera pas plutôt celui de ta soeur?

Salsa:Non,je me disais que je pourrais un jour,le montrer a une personne qui m'est cher

Piccolo(étonné):Une personne qui t'est cher?

Salsa:Oui et je te l'ai montré parce'que...

Piccolo:Parce'que?

Salsa:Parce'que j'aimerais te tenir la main

Piccolo:Juste pour ça?

Salsa:Et alors,pour une fois que je te montre ce que je ressens,tu me rejette

Des larmes se forma sur ses yeux

Piccolo:Salsa,pourquoi tu pleure?

Salsa:Parce'que je ne comprends pas pourquoi,tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens

Piccolo:Salsa,je...

Salsa:Tu me detéste?

Piccolo:Non

Elle l'enlaça et pleura

Salsa:(toujours en larmes):Merci beaucoup Piccolo

Piccolo ressera son etreinte

Piccolo:Maintenant,ce sera notre jardin secret a nous 2

Salsa arreta de pleurer et se mit a sauter de joie

Salsa:Merci Piccolo

Elle sourit

Maintenant,ils comprirent que malgré leur dispute,ils étaient attachés a l'autre

Merci d'avoir lu et j'espére avoir bien respecté la personnalité des personnages

Si jamais,vous avez trouvé des incohérences,dîtes le moi et au sujet du fait que Allegretto et Piccolo vole,je crois que les jumelles et Harpe le savent mais je ne suis pas sûr a ce sujet


End file.
